A Sweet Reunion
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: This is why Kaoru really gave up Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1

A Sweet Reunion

So yesterday this girl comes into the club and Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru all greeted her by her first name. This is how it went.

*Yesterday*

"Oh we have a customer. Wonder which princess it is?" Kaoru wondered vaguely before returning to the princess he and Hikaru were entertaining. When he heard Mori greet the new princess, both he and Hikaru turned around to see their old friend Batya giving Mori a hug. Neither found it odd since all of them had hung out together since, like, forever. "What's she doing here?" He wondered "I thought she moved away."

"Hey Hikaru-kun, hi Kaoru-kun How are you guys?"

"Hi Batya-chan we've been good. What are you doing here?" {K}

"I moved back. I just got here."

"Really? That's great." {H}

"It's really nice to see you again." {M}

"Same to you Mori-kun. How's Hunny-san?"

"He's fine."

"I wonder who she is? And does she know Mori and the twins?" {Haruhi}

" Do you three want to meet up and have lunch tomorrow?" {B}

"Sure, Hikaru and I can make it. Why don't we meet up at Mori's house and go from there?"

"Okay I have to go now. See you guys later."

"Bye Batya-chan." {Twins}

*Mori waves*

*Present*

"Heh did you see milord's face yesterday? It was like 80." {K}

"Heh heh I know everyone else took it in stride but he froze." {H}

*snicker*

"Oi come on we're late."

"Coming."

*Mori's house*

"Sorry Mori-kun we didn't ask if it was okay to meet up here."

"It's fine. I don't mind. So how are you? How was America?"

"I'm doing pretty good. America was…loud, I missed Japan. I missed you guys."

*smile* {M}

"So what have you been up to? Did you finish judo?"

"Yes Mitsukuni and I spar regularly."

"So you two have become even closer since I've been away."

"Yes."

"Hey Mori, Hey Batya-chan How are you?"

"Hey boys, I'm good. Do you know if that ice cream place is still open?"

"You mean the one we used to hang out at? Yeah it's still open. Is that where you wanna go?" {Twins}

"Yes please."

"Mori can you drive us?" {H}

"Sure. Meet you up front."

"Kay." {B}

*Mori's thoughts*

Hmm so she missed us? That's nice to know. She's certainly grown up nicely. Too bad Hikaru doesn't notice. He's got Haruhi. But I can tell Kaoru has noticed. I wonder how long it will be until Batya realizes either of our feelings for her?

*Kaoru's thoughts*

Man, Mori is gonna make me fight for Batya. Oh well may the best man win.

*Batya's thoughts*

Oh man, I didn't mean for things to come to this. But it is nice to be fought over. I have to fix this though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No time skip not yet any way

*Ice Cream Shop*

"So Batya-chan, why'd you move back?" {H}

"Well I had a chance to go to Russia or Japan to finish high school. I chose here."

"Cool. So where are you staying?" {K}

"At a friend's house. I can show you later."

"What flavor ice cream do you want?" {M}

"I would like…bubble gum, please."

"Ok I know what you boys want. Be right back."

*10 Mins later*

"Here's your ice cream."

"Thanks Mori-kun."

*smile* {M}

"Thanks Mori." {Twins}

"So why are you guys in a host club? I mean I know that you three are incredibly hot and all, but is that the only reason?"

"Well after you left things got terribly boring. So we made some new friends in high school and cured some of our boredom." {K}

"Oh well that makes sense…kinda."

"Cool. Glad you understand." {H}

*ring* "Hey…Yeah we can do that. Be there in a few minutes. Bye. Hikaru we have a guest at the house. We have to go now. Bye Mori, bye Batya-chan.

"Bye boys." {M}

"So Mori, how've you been?"

"Good, How've you been Batya-chan?"

"Extremely bored without you guys."

*chuckle* "Is that so?"

"Yeah. I met a few potential friends in America, but none of them were as great as you guys."

"Um, Batya-chan, I know you just got back, but I was wondering if you if you would, maybe want to go out with me on Friday? *blush*

*blush* "I would love to Mori-kun."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Okay Friday then."

"Kay. I have to go actually. Mitsukuni and I have a training session. See you Friday."

"Bye Mori."

"Bye Batya."

*Mori's thoughts*

Oh man I don't think I've ever been that nervous. But she didn't laugh at me and she said yes. But where am I gonna take her? I'll talk to Kyoya, maybe his family has a restaurant or something. Wonder what she'll wear?

*Batya's thoughts*

Geez he FINALLY asked me out it took him like forever. I wonder where we're going? What should I wear? Maybe Natsuko will be able to help me find something to wear. She'll want all the dets so I better get back quickly.

*Batya's friends house*

"So can you help me Friday?"

"Of course. Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to call him later and find out."

"Good, then I can help you. So when do I get to meet the twins?"

"Um Sunday, I think. I invited them over for lunch."

"Yes. Victory. So they're hot ya?"

"Extremely."

"Cool, are they nice?"

"Always."

"Great I can't wait to meet them."

"Good. You'll like them and they should like you."

*Friday 12 p.m.*

"So he said that we are going to a restaurant and then a let movie. So dressy-casual."

"Ok then…um…this top and the jean skirt, the one with the sparkles. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Thanks Natsuko."

"No problem, now lunch time."

*Friday 11 p.m.*

"That was so nice Mori. I enjoyed it."

"Good I'm glad. Your home."

"Oh, thank you Mori. Shall I see you Monday after school?"

"Yes. Good night Batya. See you Monday."

"Ok. Good night Mori."

*light kiss* *blush*

"Um, *blush* th-thank you M-Mori"

*blush* "Your welcome. Good night Batya."

*Wave, enter house*

"Hey so what happened?"

"He kissed me."1

"He what? Did he really?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"OMG! You just had your first kiss. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I did it was like, wow, you know?"

"Totally. But not first hand." 2

"I better get to sleep. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Good night." *Yawn*

"Kay. Night."

End Chapter 2

J/N: ! Her first kiss. Never been kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Sunday Afternoon*

"So the twins should be here soon, right?"

"Yep."

"So what are you gonna tell, what's his name, the one who likes you?"

"You mean Kaoru. I'll tell him the truth."

"Really? Well I hope he takes it well."

*Ding Dong*

"Hi Hikaru, Kaoru. This is my friend Natsuko Enlorne. Natsuko theses are the twins. Kaoru is the blue haired one and Hikaru is the blonde, for today anyways."

"Nice to meet you Natsuko-chan." (K)

"Hi Natsuko-chan." (H)

"Hello Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. It's nice to finally meet you. Batya's told me so much about you."

"Has she? She hasn't really told us about you, but then again we haven't had much time to hang out." (H)

"Yeah, it's a shame. By the way, I have a cake that should be done cooling, if you want some." (N)

"Yes, that would be nice." (HK)

"Okay. Be right back."

"So I have some news. Er, Mori and I are dating now."

*Shock* (K)

"Well finally you two have liked each other forever." (H)

"Um…er…I'm glad for you Batya-chan, you'll still have time for us though, right?"

"Of course. This doesn't change our friendship."

"Cool." (H)

"Okay, boys here. It's really good." (N)

"Thanks." (HK)

"Here Batya."

"Thanks."

*Later*

"Bye boys. I hope we see more of each other in the future."

"Same here. It was nice to meet one of Batya's girl friends." (K)

"Yeah. Next time you can come to our house." (H)

"Kay. Sounds like a plan I'll have Batya call you."

"Kay. Bye." (HK)

"Well that went better than I expected." (B)

"Oh, good. Does that mean you told them?"

"Yeah. He was a little shocked at first, but then he said he was happy for me."

"Good, so tomorrow call them and set up our next meeting and then call Mori and set up your next date."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Since there were no thoughts in the last chapter, this chapter will be full of thoughts*

*Mori's Thoughts*

Wow I got a girlfriend, and it's Batya. I can't believe I'm actually dating her. It's like a dream. I wonder what's in store for us in the future.

*Batya's thoughts*

I can't believe I'm dating Mori. It's like a dream come true. I hope Kaoru-kun will stay my friend. I would hat it if I lost him. I just got him back. Maybe I can talk to him.

*Kaoru's thoughts*

Man, I lost to Mori. But I haven't completely lost Batya-chan. She's still my friend. I'll find the right girl eventually. I hope she's pretty.

*Hikaru's thoughts*

Ergh Milord has her back in his clutches. I'm losing. Drat.

*Natsuko's thoughts*

Hm I wonder if this top will look good with that bottom. Um…no it would look better with this one. Yep success. Oh time for bed.

End Chapter 4

My fav thoughts are Hikaru's and Natsuko's They have absolutely nothing to do with the story. XD

WARNING: Narration in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*1 ½ years after Mori and Hunny graduate*

So as time passes Batya and Mori became even closer then before. Kaoru and Hikaru became close friends with Natsuko. Hunny got a girlfriend. (Not sure who)

*After High School*

Haruhi got married to Tamaki. Hunny got engaged. (WOW!)

Hikaru started dating Natsuko. Mori finally asked Batya to Marry him and they now live happily with a beautiful daughter. Until tragedy strikes, that is.

"No Mori! Please don't leave me! You can't die!" *sob*

"I'm sorry ma'am, he's gone."

*sob* "No he can't be. He's Mori. He can't die."

"I'll give you a minuet. Come and see when your ready."

"Oh Mori, what will I tell Aki? She'll miss you. We both will. I love you but for now, this is goodbye." *light kiss* *cry*

*The Funeral*

"Do you want me to keep Aki for a little while, Batya?"

"Yes, would you? I have to get his stuff put away."

"I will. If you need I can keep her until your ready."

"Thanks Natsuko. That would help."

"Sure. I'll stop by your house on the way home and get a bag ready."

"Okay."

*2 years later*

"Mommy, Mommy, guess what?"

"What, Aki?"

"I made you a picture. Here."

"Oh thank you Aki. Can I put it on the fridge?"

"Yes. Your welcome Mommy." *hug*

*Ding Dong*

"Aki, Aunt Natsuko's here. Go get your stuff. Hey Natsuko, How are you?"

"Hi Batya. Well Hikaru asked me to marry him. And you've got a blind date. Go get ready."

"He did? Congratulations. And I know but I can't decide on what to wear."

"Well I can help. Come on."

*After the date*

"So Kaoru, how did this happen?"

"Well Natsuko thought you seemed lonely and then Hikaru suggested setting you up with a blind date and Natsuko got me. I think. I' m not positive as this was a blind date for me as well."

"Oh well that kinda makes sense. So tonight was fun."

"Yeah it was. Um, Batya do you want to go out with me again next Friday?"

*blush* "Sure. Call me with the details."

"Okay. Goodnight Batya." *light kiss*

"Goodnight Kaoru."

*1 year later*

So Hikaru and Natsuko got married and had a son. Batya and Kaoru got engaged and are set to marry in a week."

*The wedding*

"I do." (B)

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

*Kiss* "I love you." (K)

"I love you too."

*After the wedding*

"Congrats Batya. Now we really are sisters."

"Yup. And Aki finally has a father."

*They both look over to Kaoru who's dancing with Aki*

"Yeah that's good. So are you happy?"

"Yes I am. I love him, Aki loves him and he loves us. What else do I need?"

"Another kid."

"What? I do not. Just cause your pregnant again doesn't mean I have to be too."

"True, but Aki is Mori's daughter."

"So?"

"I just think you need a son, is all."

"You know maybe your right."

*What happened after*

Batya and Kaoru had a son and named him Takashi. Natsuko and Hikaru ended up with three children. Everybody still gets together to talk and remember the host club days. But they have all grown up. And live happily together with their families."

The End


End file.
